


I Don’t Know What to Title this, Fiddlestan

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“nbclementine said to jessiemw14:fiddlestan prompt(s): their first hug and/or Stanford’s injured and fiddleford has to help him walk back to the shack”<br/>(Or in other words silly fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Know What to Title this, Fiddlestan

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(S):
> 
> Profanity, maybe? Pointless fluff.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> I SCREAMED WHEN I READ THIS PROMPT BECAUSE HOLY SHIT THIS IS ACTUALLY A GOOD ONE. Also just a note Stanford is Grunkle Stan and Stanley is the author, I note this because the body switch theory has got me all confused. Not the best I could do, but this is more for practice after all. PROMPTS ARE STILL OPEN ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT!

Fiddleford was going to  _kill_ Stanley.

   "Don’t look so stressed nerd, just a scratch,“ Stanford spoke up, causing Fiddleford to take his eyes off the path to look up at Stanford’s arrogant smirk. Fiddleford grumbled and continued to help the much larger male walk home. Stanford had an arm thrown around Fiddleford’s neck while Fiddleford had an arm wrapped tightly around Stanford’s waist.

   "Stanford, it’s not  _just_  a scratch,” Fiddleford glared towards the man, and that was true a large claw mark wrapped around his right leg, his jeans were ripped and soaked in blood, which was how it did look anyways before Fiddleford used his jacket to wrap around the wound. Not a very effective bandage, but it would stop the bleeding for now, “Now hush and focus on walking back to your home.”

Stanford snorted, but fell quiet for the moment.

   Oh yes, Fiddleford was going to kill Stanley. Of course, none of this was actually Stanley’s fault, how’d he know that a Gremloblin was going to attack them on the way back to the store? Now, Fiddleford only regretted the fact that Stanford came along with him because now he had to help the injured moron back to shack. Stanford seemed to be lost in thought for the moment, and refused to make eye contact with Fiddleford, it wasn’t till the larger male spoke up that Fiddleford refocused his attention towards Stanford.

   "So, uh, how’ve you been today anyways?“ Fiddleford frowned at the sudden question but, none the less answered his question, noting the hesitance towards the question Stanford had asked.

   "Fine, me and Stanley are almost done with our current project with studying the gnomes in the forest – those gnomes can be quite stubborn sometimes, honestly,” Fiddleford huffed while not noticing he was drifting off into a ramble, “They’re rude too! None of them are polite…,”

Fiddleford continued to rant about the Gnomes until they were close but, not quite to the shack, Fiddleford realized only then that he had been rambling, and decided to fall silent and Stan took notice of this right away, “Nerd? You alright?”

   "Yes, but shouldn’t I be asking you that Stanford? You did just practically get mauled after all,“ Fiddleford turned his head to look up at Stanford and to the scientist’s surprise, Stanford was already looking down towards Fiddleford, "Are  _you_  alright?”

   "Yeah nerd, I’m alright – funny though, I thought you wouldn’t care about a moron like me?“ Stanford obviously joked, but it made Fiddleford pause for a moment in silence before he continued on, quietly replying to Stan.

"Don’t be a moron, moron. Of course I care about you, as much as I hate to admit it, you’re my friend, so it’s only natural for me to care about you,” Fiddleford was so focused on getting the said moron home he didn’t see Stan’s shocked eyes looking down at him, but Fiddleford did notice how Stan seemed to hold tighter to Fiddleford.

“Hey Fids, I –?”

“There you two are! What  _happened?!_ ”

And before any of the two knew what had happened, Stanley was leading Stanford inside with Fiddleford trailing behind silently. All the smaller male could think was that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Fiddleford was right, it  _was_ a long night.

   Stanford needed stitches and both of them decided that they couldn’t be bothered to go to the hospital (someone would surly ask question to what had attacked Stanford, and the marks themselves looked  _nothing_  like a bear’s claw marks or any other animal in that area). Luckily for them, Stanley knew a lot about medicine and first aid, so they were in business. By the time it was three in the morning, the stitches were done and Stanford was on (apparently)  _very_ effective pain meds. Fiddleford was working on getting the blood stains off his coat when Stanley walked into the laundry room and told him to watch Stanford if he could, because Stanley had a little bit of work to catch up on, something Fiddleford agreed to all while being warned that Stanford was a little loopy at the time because of the meds, but it shouldn’t have been something difficult to deal with. So once Fiddleford did his best to get out the blood stains, Stanley left for the lab and Fiddleford left for Stanford’s room. When Fiddleford entered the room, he saw Stan just looking out into space, his eyes were focused on nothing – but, when Fiddleford came in, it became very clear that all attention was now focused on Fiddleford.

   "Fids!“ Stanford had a large grin blooming on his face as he gave a large wave to his friend, Fiddleford couldn’t help but, smile at that.

  "Stanford,” Fiddleford acknowledged and sat down in the chair beside the nightstand of the bed. Stanford suddenly grew very serious and began to struggle in getting off the bed, all his balanced practically lost, Fiddleford was there in an instant. “Stanford! You need to stay in bed or –!”

    Fiddleford never got to finish that sentence before he himself was pulled onto the bed and under the covers, the smaller male could have sworn that his face was on fire, even more so when Stanford wrapped his arms around Fiddleford’s waist and held the scientist tightly to the larger male’s chest. There was no explanation given for Stanford doing this, and as Fiddleford’s mind raced for answers, Stanford began to say something, something he completely missed due to his hyper-active thoughts.

   "What?“ Fiddleford blinked, only now realizing that Stanford was speaking.

   "I said thank you for helping me home,” Stanford said yawning, bringing Fiddleford closer that before to his chest, ignoring Fiddleford’s protests as Stanford buried his face in Fiddleford’s hair. Strange enough though, Fiddleford couldn’t bring himself to really move away from Stanford and ended up falling asleep along side the other male.

It wasn’t till morning till Stanley discovered the duo in bed together, when he did, he of course took pictures of it and left the room before they could wake up and realize what Stanley had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> And remember, I'm still open for prompts on my Writing Tumblr (URL is jessiemw14, same as my username on here).


End file.
